


After Party

by FemmeSpice



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bisexual, Cuckolding, F/M, Group Sex, Impact Play, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, harley is a giant brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeSpice/pseuds/FemmeSpice
Summary: Harley's in need of some fun and drags some hapless dude home to entertain her.Suicide Squad/Ayers-verse





	After Party

Her legs wrapped around the man's neck, her heels digging into his back as he worked his tongue against her. 

"Yeah, baby," she screamed. "Just like that."

Harley had found him at the club. There were always guys sniffing around and while she didn’t make a habit of bringing home strays, she made exceptions. 

She kept up her caterwauling, eyes fixed on the bedroom door. She wanted to be heard through it, make sure there was no confusion over what she was up to. The boys outside, Johnny and some handpicked goons, always let her do what she wanted-- even when it made the boss man mad. 

The guy between her thighs (Jacob?) stopped and looked up at her. 

"God your pussy tastes amazing." 

Harley giggled out "I know" before grabbing the back of his head and pushing his face back down. 

As soon as Brian's eyes were off her she pouted and fell back against the mattress, playing with the thin straps of her dress. His technique needed work but she needed attention. It was one of those nights where Mistah J had a LOT of visitors to his office. Harley could dance all night but she liked catching his eye from her private dance cage, seeing him watch her, dancing for him or, better, having him beckon her to his side, his lap...

Sometimes it took more effort to get his attention. 

After the direct approach of sauntering through J’s private meeting and being told to leave, after she may have gotten a bit upset at being brushed off and accused him of caring more about business than her, after she took another bump to perk herself back up, she had noticed Charlie by the bar. He was late twenties and had that look of a just graduated business student flashing daddy’s credit card. Total square with aspirations of being a big roller but whose business was ‘legitimate’ whatever that meant. Harley had sidled up to him, smiled and pressed her body against his, and had him wrapped around her pinky in moments. She didn’t expect it to be the mind blowing experience every time sex with Joker was but guys like him usually set J off at least and were generally very grateful for her company in the meantime. 

But tonight seemed to be one disappointment after another. Even this game was starting to go stale. 

Harley was about to shove the guy off of her and call it a night when there was a commotion outside. She smiled big and thrust her crotch into Brad’s face just as the door slammed open and her puddin' stepped in. 

"Oh boy, Daddy's home! Don’t stop now!" 

There was some color in those chalk white cheeks and a scowl on his ruby lips, sure signs of him being furious. She laughed wildly as he stalked towards the bed, ignoring the man kneeling at her feet. 

"What the hell were you thinking? Throwing a fit like that in front of Marcone?" 

Tyler had tried sitting up but she held him tight against her with her thighs and shook her hair out of her face. 

"You needed a break, Puddin'. And I needed to play." 

"So you found a toy. "

She shrugged. "You have your friends, I have mine."

"Do you now?"

He leaned down to grab her hair by the root and pull her face closer to his. Harley moaned and felt her cunt twitch and when she moved to kiss him he snapped his silver teeth at her. She laughed and reached her tongue out to flick at his lips, happy to finally have his attention.

"What's your friend's name?"

There came a gasp from between Harley’s knees and then "My name is--" 

"Not the point, Michael!" Harley cut him off but by now he was looking at Joker. 

And Joker was looking at him. 

"You make her come yet?" 

His voice was low, gravely. Harley could feel it in her bones, felt a shudder through her body. 

"I...uh...what ?" 

Quick as anything Joker had his pistol pointed at poor Robert's head. 

"Did. You. Make. Her. Come?"

" I.... " he glanced back to Harley. "I think so?" 

"You think so? Oh, baby, he THINKS so. Well did he, darling?"

Harry looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes. She gave him her softest, most sympathetic smile. 

"Nope. Jimmy's been kind of lousy so far."

"Tsk tsk, Jamie. The lady picks YOU out of everyone at the club and you blow your big chance! We can’t have that, can we Harls?" 

"No we cannot, Mistah J. "

 

The guy was shaking and shook harder when Joker crouched beside him and threw an arm around his shoulders, gun nonchalantly resting against his head. 

 

"Now, Gregory, you seem like a nice boy and I love seeing my girl happy, so I’m gonna give you some pointers. Ms. Quinn here is a unique woman with specific tastes. I'm sure you were doing fine but you need a special touch to ring her bell. Observe. "

 

With her dress hiked up around her waist it was easy for Joker to slap her thigh. It stung deliciously and Harley craned her neck to watch the red imprint of his hand appear on her flesh. She wriggled her hips in glee. 

 

"Now you."  
Chad had no idea what to do but The Joker was being so...friendly. Nothing like the crazy guy on the news. Well, except for the gun. And Harley did seem to like it ... He lifted his hand and swatted her other thigh.  
She huffed and rolled her eyes.  
“My dead granny hits harder.”  
"Harley be quiet while Daddy shows your friend how to play nice " 

Joker continued. 

"Hit harder. She can take it." 

The next hit earned a tiny 'eep' from Harley and a bright ‘that’s more like it!’  
Before Josh could feel proud of himself he felt Joker's hand on his crotch. He moved to get away but bumped into the pistol and froze. 

"Just making sure you're enjoying yourself. Harley loves getting fucked hard after a good beating. You need to be ready for her. "

"I'm ready for you," she purred, one hand stroking her wet pussy. She brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them clean while Joker slipped a hand into the waistband of Joey's trousers. 

"Mmmmm I love watching too. Gimme a good show and I'll let you fuck me." 

Watching Harley start to touch herself again while the Joker stroked him was surprisingly effective. Joker moved behind him and continued the work by reaching around. When J leaned in to speak into his ear, the hapless club goer even forgot about the gun to his head. 

"Just like before. Hit her." 

He did. 

 

"Again." 

 

He did. 

 

"Harder." 

 

Harley was writhing on the bed, switching between low moans and high yelps. Her free hand, the one not two fingers deep in her pussy, had moved to play with her left breast. She slid it beneath her dress and tweaked her nipple, hips gyrating up to meet Chris' hits. 

 

"Puddiiiiin'," she whined. "I want his cock. Is it ready?"

 

He was lost in this. It was all too weird to be happening but here he was, stumbled into a threeway with Gotham’s most notorious couple. He wanted to think of how no one would believe him the next day but then Joker's thumb slipped over the head of his cock and he fell forward, moaning into Harley's crotch. 

"I think it is, baby."  
Joker helped him up and reached around to undo his pants. Harley sat up to help pull them and his boxers down. Both fell around his ankles.  
Harley scooted to the head of the bed, motioning 'come here' with slick fingers. He crawled over her, hands on either side of her to prop himself up. Joker stayed standing at the foot of the bed. 

"There's just one more thing before you fuck her, Shawn." 

"Yeah?”  
The bullet caught him over his left ear and his body slumped on top of a screaming Harley. 

There were a few moments before he died, where his ears rang and he could barely hear Harley shrieking about her dress being ruined and Joker saying he'd take her shopping tomorrow. His body was shoved roughly off her body, off the bed and the last thing he heard was their laughter.


End file.
